


Но я не враг твой, я твой друг

by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020), Margarido



Series: Нерейтинговый визуал команды Рус_рока [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Отшельник - Ария (song), Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: Collage, Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Gen, Pre-Het, Pre-Relationship, Romance, fandom Rus_Rock 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Кроссовер песни Ария - "Отшельник" и сериала "Однажды в сказке", в роли Отшельника - Румпельштильцхен. Тут мог бы быть чисто джен с Дэвидом или Джонсом, но коллажисту попался текст контракта с Белль, и вышел румбелль.
Series: Нерейтинговый визуал команды Рус_рока [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Но я не враг твой, я твой друг

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Отшельник](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/654277) by Ария. 



[](https://i5.imageban.ru/out/2020/10/24/4e9e681520d40bf92974f7465f09f3f9.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Исходные фото: https://funkyimg.com/i/34Zxk.jpg  
> Текст контракта: https://www.etsy.com/listing/273611974/once-upon-a-time-rumplestiltskins  
> Шрифты Lombardina Initial One, Runic; кисти облаков и огня разные из Интернета


End file.
